


Hazy

by dragonspirit



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspirit/pseuds/dragonspirit
Summary: It's no fun out here for anyone.





	Hazy

She did not look at the others.

Her hazel eyes instead focused on the ground, watching a grasshopper.

She did not respond when spoken to.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Atsumi asked.  
"Honestly, I'm at a loss." Justine replied.  
"I can take her with me back to my place." Manami volunteered.  
"You'd do that?"  
"Well, yeah. She'd do the same for me."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You don't talk much,do you?" Annika sighed.


End file.
